


Breathe Me

by mirzimonstein



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirzimonstein/pseuds/mirzimonstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ModenTime!Hakyona AU:<br/>"Most days Hak doesn't care that she doesn't seem to feel anything for him, he's made peace with it and is content with being by her side and keeping an eye on her so she never feels like she's alone in the world. But today he cares. Today he fucking cares. Maybe he's being possessive, he thinks, maybe he should stay in his fucking place and not act like he has some claim over her. He doesn't. He's just her friend, nothing more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this ages ago and, somehow, it took over me and what was supposed to be my incursion into writing smut ended up being an 8k words mess!  
> Lots of shit happened while i was writing so i will admit it' not my best work, but i'm still proud of achiving this amount of words, maybe this means i will be able to write multichapters one day? who knows.  
> Infinite thanks to Aure (Terracottasky on tumblr) who is my beta, fangirling soulmate and, more important, friend! Thanks for helping me get through this and praising it to make me feel good about myself hahah i love you!!
> 
> anyways, please enjoy!

_"Be my friend_  
_Hold me, wrap me up_  
_Unfold me_

_And breathe me"_

* * *

 

 

“ _I even bought matching underwear”_ She had said.

 

And just like that Hak didn't want to fucking go to fucking prom. Fuck prom. Fuck Soo-Won. Fuck everything. Fuck, _shit, fuck, shit, damn,_ FUCK.

 

Her eyes widened after her own comment and she gasped. It had only slipped her, he wasn’t supposed to know any details about her undergarments but still, he did. The realization hit him like a bucket of cold water. If he could have died right there of a heart attack that would have been just fine.

 

“Wow” Was the only thing that came out of his mouth, because what else could he say? She covered her mouth with both hands and whispered an “ _oh my god”_ under her breath.

 

He wished they weren't neighbors. If only their houses weren't so close, if only they hadn't lived there their entire lives, if only their windows weren't facing each other (even connected by a little roof), maybe he wouldn't have fallen so fucking deep for her and wouldn't have to spend all of these hours thinking about how she's gonna be in someone else’s arms today. She bought matching underwear, for fucks sake, how much did she wanted it to happen? And if she wanted it, it was gonna happen because if he knows something about Yona is that she always gets what she wants.

 

Fuck.

 

And that red dress of her, _jesus christ_ , his head spun and he felt dizzy when she threw rocks at his window to show it to him. He could barely hide his amusement and he couldn't even joke with her when she asked if he liked it. He said “Yes, you look... amazing” and she blushed because Hak never complimented her directly, he always hid his true thoughts under any kind of teasing and joking he could come up with at the moment. But this time the words came out on their own, this time he couldn't lie to her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

It wasn't that the dress was _that_ pretty as it was that it matched her short and red hair perfectly, like it was made to be worn by her. And she knew it, he could see that she felt a whole other level of confident and brave, she felt beautiful and it showed. So even if she would never ever dress like that for him, he still felt like a happy man right there, because she was smiling that way again.

 

Hak had not seen this side of her for a while, not since her father died in that car accident, and oddly enough he missed it. It's been a couple of years and just now she's regaining that vanity and femininity she used to have. She had let that side of her die with her father. She had to take care of herself now, so she cut off all of her hair and promised herself that she'd open her eyes to the world more. And she did, but something was lost along the way.

 

They would walk together to and from school everyday since they were little kids, how could he not fall for her?

 

Most days Hak doesn't care that she doesn't seem to feel anything for him, he's made peace with it and is content with being by her side and keeping an eye on her so she never feels like she's alone in the world. But today he cares. Today he fucking cares. Maybe he's being possessive, he thinks, maybe he should stay in his fucking place and not act like he has some claim over her. He doesn't. He's just her friend, nothing more.

 

She made the weirdest face when he informed her he wouldn’t go to prom, though.

Wide open eyes that suddenly forgot how to blink and mouth agape. Stunned. Shocked. Betrayed, even. She came to a halt and asked him “Why?” in a surprised tone that almost got him to reconsider. But no, he wouldn't, not after what she implied, not after knowing that if he went all he would see is how much she wanted to leave the place with his blond porcelain faced best friend. The thought made his head hot and his fists clench inside the pockets of his school pants.

 

“I don't feel like going, that's all” He said, turning to look at her.

 

“B-but...” Yona looked almost disoriented, like she hadn't even considered this possibility until right now “You can't leave me alone, Hak, y-you have to go, you have to be there--”

 

“You won't be alone” He interrupted, avoiding her eyes “I'm not even your date so we weren't even gonna go together”

 

She walked towards him “That's because you didn't want to invite me, asshole” She punched his arm softly, walking past him

 

“That's because you didn't _want_ me to invite you, I'm not stupid” He laughed, if only to hide the pain his own words made him feel.

 

“Maybe I did want to!” She pouted “Maybe I would have said yes!. And you _are_ very stupid”

 

“Whatever, Princess, it's not like you're not head over heels happy to be going with the freaking love of your life” He joked

 

“Don’t be an asshole!” She punched him again hiding her blush “You're important to me too, even if you're such an imbecile sometimes, ugh”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you will survive and you're gonna have the most amazing night of your life, if you know what I mean”

 

“OH MY GOD, HAK, CAN YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT” She was full red now, like a big tomato. He couldn't help but laugh his ass off at how she tried to walk faster than him “I still haven't heard a valid reason for you skipping prom!” She confronted him when they were in front of her house “Give me just one good reason. Just one”

 

He wished he would have stopped himself from staring at her directly in the eyes so seriously, because the way she was staring at him back almost made him spill his guts right there.

 

“S-Soo Won is gonna ask me” She added, breaking the intense eye contact “He's gonna miss you too”

 

“Yeah, well” He started to walk toward his own house “Tell him I just didn't feel like it, he'll understand” And he knew Soo Won would, because his friend was the only one who knew about his feelings for her. He had even asked for his blessing before asking Yona and he gave it to him wholeheartedly, for he knew that's what she wanted too. He was nothing, after all, he would have to move on at some point. “Have fun, Yona, see you around” He turned to wave his hand at her before entering his house, and he saw her standing right there in the same spot, clutching her skirt with both hands, staring at the floor “Yona?”

 

“Uh, yeah, bye” She answered after a while, waving his hand softly with a weak smile on her lips “See you”

 

Hak didn't want to see her face anymore, so he didn't ask the reason behind that half-assed goodbye and just got inside once and for all, all emotions piling up inside of him the exact moment he closed the door behind him. And he didn't want to go to his room either, so he sat on the couch and watched any sports game they were showing if only just to focus his mind on something else.

 

_Matching underwear._

 

He could cry.

 

The following days were strange, to say the least. He honestly tried hard to act normal, and he did a pretty good job even though everytime he stepped out of his porch and saw her there waiting he felt like packing his bags and moving out to never come back. Still, joking around and keeping it cool was easy for him. It wasn't her fault, after all, she doesn't have to like him that way, let alone love him. Hak hated loving her, it was painful, annoying and made him weak on the knees at the weirdest times of the day. He hated loving her and would stop in a heartbeat if he could.

 

If only he could.

 

Ever since that goodbye that day, she felt different, _weird_ even. She was silent and kept like, sighing and zoning out at random times. Was she feeling ill? Was she angry at him? Maybe she was feeling depressed again? Like when her father died? What if she was getting sick just before prom? Yona would never forgive herself for it, Hak knew it, she would regret it forever.

 

Instead of worrying like a moron, he chooses to just go ahead and ask “Are you sick, Yona?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“You don't look okay, are you sleeping properly?” He asks, looking for her face

 

“Not really” She answers, in a low voice. He hears a small crack in her voice and something dies inside of him.

 

Hak grabs her wrist, softly, as if he doesn't want to break her “Yona...” He calls, and she's suddenly paralyzed in place “I...” Hak searches in his head for words to say at this time. There's nothing he hates more than seeing Yona like this. The radiant redhead who's energy and strength swallowed his heart whole had a smile that could shake his entire world, but it wasn’t showing now, it had been absent for a while and he missed it. She didn’t really look sad, more puzzled than anything, but still he wouldn’t risk it. He knew her too well to know something was wrong. Sometimes he was sure he could feel her pain irradiating to him to beat him up, to ask him to do something about it. And he felt it now. _Damn._ He was so far in that at times he asked himself if there was even a chance of getting out. Probably not. “I'm your best friend, right?” He asks, his head fuzzy at the minimal contact of his hand on her skin

 

“You are” She says, but her gaze never meets his

 

“You can... talk to me...” Jeez, why was this touchy feely stuff so freaking hard? “...about things, if you need to” For his own good, he decides it’s time to let go of her “I care about you, okay?” He began to walk past her “So you can talk to me and shit, just so you know” He adds, thinking that that wasn't that hard, after all

 

“It's the first time you've said that you care about me, Hak” Yona comments, and what she’s implying feels so ridiculous to him that he stops walking, letting out a small laugh

 

“Well, I do. Isn't it obvious?” And this time, when he looks at her, she's looking at him too. The sun is rising right behind her, the sunlight melting with the flow of her hair in the wind. She is so perfect. Perfect and warm and bright, so much better than the sun itself.  His voice drops a few scales, without asking his permission “Isn't it, Yona?”

 

_Isn't it?_

 

But she doesn't answer. She just does that thing again where she stares at him with those eyes that hide unsaid words and clutches the hem of her school skirt.

 

So he looks away, of course “Stupid,” He mumbles, and keeps walking, because if he keeps staring into her eyes like that, he'll probably kiss her senseless.

 

And she doesn't talk to him about what's bothering her. And he doesn't ask anymore, even though he's worried. That's probably the way she wants it, he thinks, and he can't force her to open up.

 

 

* * *

 

Prom day comes way too fast, he thinks, it seem like it was only yesterday that she bought that dress she will be wearing later. His stomach ties in a few knots at the mere thought of it.

He sighs, he grinds his teeth and decides: He won’t stay around to see it. She will look beautiful and Soo Won will come pick her up and he won’t fucking stay around to see it. Yona will want to show the final look to him, to try and convince him to go once again and god only knows he might say yes. Well, fuck that. _Fuck this._

 

Hak takes his sports bag and runs to the gym at 10 am. It’s probably the first time he wakes up so early on a weekend, and it’s also probably the first time he shows up for Box training on a Saturday, he knows it’s odd, but he doesn’t answer any questions when Madam Gi-Gan, his coach, starts firing them. Instead, he trains for 4 straight hours without stopping.

 

“Woah, ok, Hak, Hak!” She exclaims, hitting his back with a rolled newspaper to break his concentration “Stop! What the hell has gotten into you, kid?” Her eyes look worried as she looks at the punching bag he was fiercely attacking

 

“Uh… nothing, coach, I’m sorry” He answers, picking up the shirt he had thrown to the floor to clean the sweat from his face

 

She doesn’t believe him for a second, he knows that, but fortunately she’s never been one to barge into his business “Alright, hit the showers, you’re done for today”

 

“No, but--”

 

“Listen to me, you need to go eat something and stop being stupid, do you want to injure yourself? do you want to faint?” She hits him again with the newspaper, this time softly, and then there’s a silence only filled by his rigged breathing. She must see something in his face, because  she frowns “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

And, for the first time, he does “It’s just a girl” Hak sighs, sitting on one of the benches as he unwinds the bandages that protect his hands

 

“Hey!” She hits him again “A girl is never _just a girl_ , alright?” The woman smiles, and he does too “What about her?” She continues

 

“I--” He pauses “I love her” Something presses inside of him as the words exit his mouth. This is the first time he’s said it out loud. The first time. It surprises him how much time it took him, and how much it hurts.

 

“Then she’s anything but _just a girl_ ”

 

He sighs “Yeah” And then stands up and starts to walk towards the showers

 

“Hak” The coach calls for him “It might be odd for me to say this but, have you looked at yourself in a mirror?” She laughs

 

He blinks as she slowly walks away from him “What?”

 

“Trust me, kiddo, there’s no way she’s _not_ interested. You’ll see” And she’s out the door, her laughter echoing through the walls of the empty gym. Hak smiles and shakes his head, but doesn’t allow himself to believe her.

 

* * *

 

His phone rings at 3pm for the first time, when he’s at the beach eating a bowl of instant noodles. It’s Yona. His heart skips a beat, but he doesn’t answer, not that time nor the following 5. He knows that he’s being stupid, dramatic even, that he should be there for her like he promised he would, but he doesn’t want to. He wants to be stupid, selfish, just once.

 

She texts him at 5 pm, asking where he is, why isn’t he at home, saying that she’s been looking for him and is worried because not even his grandfather, Mundok, seems to know his whereabouts.

 

[Are you ok?]

 

[Are you mad?]

 

And he’s neither.

 

* * *

 

Prom starts at 7:30, so he puts his headphones and wanders around the city mindlessly until the sun sets and it gets dark, around 8. When he gets back home, he’s pleased to see there are no lights on inside her house and that he managed to avoid the happy couple like a pro. He smiles to himself and gets inside.

 

Mundok fires him a piercing gaze as Hak argues that he was at the gym and that his phone battery died. He’s like 99% sure his grandfather doesn’t buy half of it, but the old man lets it be, and he thanks him for it.

 

Hak grunts when he realises that his favourite play station game actually seems boring at the moment. _Like this day wasn’t awful enough_ , he thinks as he turns the TV off.

 

It’s around 9 when he decides he will sleep. What better way to avoid reality than disconnecting from it for 10 hours straight? He doesn’t bother taking his shirt or his pants off, he doesn’t even bother getting under the covers. Nothing feels worth the effort right now. Nothing.

 

_Yona._

 

Yona in her short prom dress. Yona’s blush. How she sighs, how she laughs, how she breathes and exists . _Yona._ His mind is only her, the waves of her hair flow like a painting in his brain, the shape of her fingers when she takes notes in class. The strangest things, they all seem perfect.

 

But he refuses, when his body starts heating and his mind starts playing, he refuses to do it. He won’t jack off to the thought of her, at least not today, not right now when the only name echoing in her mind is not his. And he’s hard as he thrusts into her in his imagination, as he kisses her warm lips and her breasts, as the bed rocks against the wall and she mumbles _his_ name. He’s _so_ hard he’s sure it would only take him a few strokes of his hand to come undone. But he doesn’t. He falls asleep with a vague sense of pride for it.

 

* * *

 

It must be around 12 when a strange noise inside his room wakes him up. His eyelids take a while to open fully and adjust to the darkness, but his nose doesn’t take that long. He could be in the very depths of hell and he would still recognize the sweet smell of certain redhead’s favourite perfume.

 

“What--” He mumbles as he bends his body, supporting his weight on his elbows

 

“Shhh” She interrupts him, closing his window slowly behind her. He doesn’t know why, but he feels like he can’t disobey her right now, like he’s physically unable to.

 

When she walks towards his bed and climbs it slowly, he considers the fact that he might be dreaming. No, he _is_ dreaming. And this is definitely one of _those_ dreams. There’s no way she’s actually in his room on her red prom dress in the middle of the night, crawling in his direction on her hands and knees like that. No fucking way.

 

“Shhh” She repeats, slowly closing the distance between them. The moment she softly bumps her nose with his and angles her head to the side, he knows it’s not a dream.

 

Electricity, that’s what she feels like on his lips, he always wondered. His eyes are open, but it doesn’t matter because there’s barely any light in his room, so he still feels everything. Warm and chill and electric, nervous and calm and dizzy, all at once. Only a few seconds pass before she separates from him, leaving on his lips an eager desire for more, much more.

 

It takes her a while to open her eyes again, and when she does, she also bites her lower lip.

 

“What are you doing?” He asks, when he recovers his voice. And she stares at him blankly, like she’s she doesn’t even know herself.

 

“I…” She starts, curling her lips into a tiny smile “I kissed Soo Won today, too”

 

Hak closes his eyes slowly as the feeling sinks in. Of course she would kiss Soo Won, of course she would, he’s blond and kind and basically his _exact_ opposite. _Of course_. Still, it feels like a punch in the gut and like being drowned at the same time to hear her say it. He feels his throat constricting and his eyes burn, but he won’t give her satisfaction of his emotions right now, because, as her smile grows wider, he realises he’s not as sad as he is angry right now.

 

“Get out” He growls, staring into her eyes, hoping she feels the power in his words

 

Her face falls “Hak”

“Get out” He repeats, inching closer to her face in case she didn’t get it the first time “If you get out of my sight in the following 30 seconds I will try and forget that you just decided to get into my room and fuck with my head” He blurts, amazed at his own eloquence but still trembling with rage.

 

Yona inches away from him and sits at the edge of the bed, not losing the composure she had when she first arrived. She takes a deep breath “I didn’t feel anything” She says in a shaky voice

 

And, if she didn’t kill him before, she definitely did now.

 

“Wow” He whispers, numbness overcoming him whole in one second “That’s-- That’s fucking _great_ , Yona” He laughs, sinking into his pillow as if it could swallow his pain “I didn’t ask you to kiss me, so don’t complain now and just get out” He turns to face the wall, if only to hide the pathetic expression he knows he’s making right now. He realizes, to his surprise, that Yona having sex with Soo Won was probably more bearable than this

 

“No, Hak, would you just _listen_ to me?” She slams the bed with her hand, which absolutely surprises him. So now _she’s_ mad at _him_? Who the hell is this person?

 

“No, you listen to me, you--”

 

“No, _you_ listen!” She argues as silently as she can when he sits and turns around to face her “Can you just shut up?”

 

“You’re so--”

 

“Just shut up! Shhh” She covers his mouth with both her hands, the sudden warmth of her touch melting his irritation as he stares into her nervous eyes “You don’t know how hard-- I’m just really-- “ She stutters, filling her lungs with hot air as she searches for words “I’m really nervous,” And she’s shaking, he notices. Her hands feel slightly damp on his face and her breathing comes out rigged. Her vulnerability placates his anger faster than anything else could. Like he ever stood a chance, he thinks. She’s Yona, after all. “I’m saying all the wrong things, I know, but listen… please,” She removes her hands softly from his mouth when she notices he’s calmed down.

 

“Alright” It’s the only this he can formulate as his eyes search for something else to lay on. Except when Yona is in a room with him, Hak can never seem to find a thing more amusing to stare at. Ever. So he chooses the window she used to break in, keeping an eye on her out of the corner of his eye.

 

She takes a deep breath again, the tension that fills the room bringing unease to his already troubled mind “Prom…” She starts in a low voice “Prom sucked without you” His eyes, still fixated on the window, struggle to avoid her “In all the years I imagined prom I never… thought you wouldn’t be there. I kept thinking about the reason you avoided me all day, about what I had done to make you mad at me, and even when…” Her eyes lower to her knees, where her hands play with the hem of her dress “... even then, even when Soo Won and I…” He grinds his teeth together, the image of her lips on his friend invading his mind like poison “I didn’t feel anything” She states, her voice stronger and more convinced than before.

 

Suddenly, her words sink in. She didn’t feel anything for Soo Won? Is that what she’s trying to say?

 

“When I kissed him, nothing happened” She continues, like she just read her mind “Pressure or relief or nervousness… anything at all” He looks at her this time, trying fruitlessly to read her body language. He wants to ask so many things, but his voice is trapped in her spell, unable to function.

 

A silence fills the room as he wills himself not to storm out of it and out of this insane tension between them. They have known each other for years and years and somehow, right now, it feels like nothing. Like all of that can be broken in a few minutes. He doesn’t want it, his heart would not take it. If they stay just friends, he doesn’t care, if she never ever loves him back, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t. What they have it’s so much more than that. It’s tears and holding hands as the coffin went down, and nights searching for fireflies when they were camping, and every single lunch at school spend together. Every single one.

 

“Why did you skip prom, Hak?” She turns to look at him, freezing his body with just one look.

 

He tries to maintain eye contact for as long as possible, maybe if he does, he wouldn’t have to talk, maybe she can read it. Feel it. But she doesn’t seem to have the intention to drop it without an answer. He gives in and drops his gaze to the bed, willing the words to come out.

 

He knows there’s no way around it this time.

 

“Don’t you know?” He asks, his voice is strong and steady as it resonates on the silent room.

 

“Soo Won said that you love me,” She informs, turning his stomach into knots again. _Fucking Soo Won_ “That you’ve loved me for a while…” He growls, the bitter feeling of betrayal spreading inside of him.  “...and that…” She pauses, and he knows she’s searching for his eyes, but he can’t find it in him to meet hers “... that I’ve loved you for a while, too.”

 

His gaze jumps to hers, eyes open wide in shock. In all of the years they’ve been friends, never once she gave him hints of anything. Never. The mere thought of what she’s saying seems impossible, ridiculous even.

 

“Don’t play with me, Yona” He blurts, suddenly done with mind games and nonsense

 

“Do you?” She asks, matching the strength of his tone

 

“Do _you_?”

 

“Yes!”

 

He lets out the breath he had been holding for the longest time. “What?”

 

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, why do you have to be so _damn_ dense, Hak?” She covers her face with both hands “Even Soo Won noticed, jesus!”

 

“Oh, _I_ ’ m dense? Do you _really_ want to go there, Yona? You’re unbe--”But when her lips claim his, all of the air in his lungs seems to vanish. The rage, the frustration, the pain.

 

He closes his eyes and accepts her, because she holds his heart in her hands and he’s tired of fighting it.

 

Her lips feel as soft as the first time her felt them, just as he had imagined them, and there’s that electricity again, traveling from his chest to his muscles and his veins. She inches her body closer until she’s kneeling in front of him, his lips embracing each other, years of yearning accumulated in each breathing, in each brush of her hot mouth against his. His right hand finds her neck as he feels her tongue venturing into him. Like a dream, her tongue and his meet halfway, sending shivers down his spine as she dips her hands in his hair. It lasts forever, and yet it’s still not enough.

 

“Hak” She breathes against his mouth “I feel everything with you” She grins, and he can’t contain the happiness that overcomes his every corner

 

“That’s good” He whispers, kissing the edge of her smile, softly. Her lips embrace his again as he hugs her, pulling her closer to him to breathe her in, still struggling to believe the way this day had turned out to be. All that pain seems insignificant when her mouth ghosts over his teasingly, when her hands touch the bare skin of his neck, electric and playful like the fireflies of their distant childhood.

 

She bites into his lower lip, and he finds himself physically unable to contain a low groan. She snaps her eyes open and stares at him.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I--”

 

“Let’s go to my room” She interrupts, staring at him intensely

 

“I didn’t mean to--”

 

“I know” She nods “But, believe me, I feel the same way”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I was wrong” She confesses, her right hand plays with the hairs behind his ear “The person I want to spend this night with… is you”

 

“ _There’s no way she’s not interested. You’ll see”_

 

He laughs to himself when the old woman’s words echo in his head.

 

“What’s so funny?” She asks, smiling

 

“Everything,” He lowers his gaze, scratching an itchy spot on the tip of his nose “This whole day was a mess, I just wanted it to be over” He smiles “Until you turned everything upside down, that is” He meets her eyes again

 

“Well, as far as I’m concerned” She takes his hands and intertwines their fingers, biting on her lower lip playfully “The night is still young”

 

_Oh God_

 

“Let’s go to my room”

 

* * *

 

He lets out a sigh of sheer relief and allows himself to believe it. He will stop asking questions, all this years of uncertainty need to vanish, to dissipate like they never existed; because she’s asking him, allowing him to love her and how could he not answer the call?

 

“Unzip me” She asks again, and he does. Slowly, for this night has to last forever. Slowly, he never wants it to end. When the zipper reaches the base of her back he actually visualizes her bra and the matching panties, both red as her dress.

 

He buries his face on her hair, smiling to himself “Matching underwear, huh?” Hak whispers, not sure if it makes him sad or extremely happy. It wasn’t meant for him, after all.

 

_No. No doubts. No more doubts._

 

_Stop it._

 

And before she can say anything, he uncovers her shoulders with the tip of his fingers and the dress falls off flat on the floor, where it belongs.

 

“Turn around” He commands into her ear. He can see and feel the goosebump that travels through her back, the realization finally hitting him: He _does_ have an effect on her.

 

She turns around nervously, and looks at him in the eyes “Do you like it?” She inquires, in an innocent but playful tone of voice that alone is enough to drive him insane. And he opens his mouth to tell her that _Yes, god damn it, yes,_ and also that there’s probably not a universe in which he wouldn’t like _everything_ about her _;_ but before the words reach his throat she puts both hands on his chest and pushes him onto the bed, where he falls sitting on the edge of it. “Do you like it, Hak?” She nudges his leg with her naked knee, playfully

 

“Yes” Hak manages. She bites her lip “Very much, Yona.” And then she climbs to his lap. Taking the time to savour every moment of it, he allows her to settle on top of his throbbing erection, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He’s past embarrassment now. Now he actually wants her to _feel_ how hard she makes him just by standing there, by just _being_ her.

 

Yona touches the bare skin of his neck and thrusts into his groin once, biting her lip when a soft moan dies in his throat “Good” She whispers teasingly, and then she lowers her lips to his.

He closes his eyes as her mouth ghosts over his hot lips, his hands caressing the soft skin of her back. The kiss is soft at first, adventurous and flirtatious, a slow burning dance that threatens to incinerate his every corner. But then he wants more, more and more of her. His right hand travels slowly up her navel until the fabric of her bra, cupping her round breast over the lingerie. Hak presses and massages against her and everything intensifies, her tongue brushes against his, inviting him into madness. (And, god, he would follow her to hall itself.) Yona starts moving, grinding slowly, seeking for the friction of his cock beneath her as he plays with her sensitive chest. When she moans inside of his mouth he knows he probably won’t survive this kind of foreplay. This is his first time too, and he knows he’ll probably come faster than he’d like to. He also knows that it’ll be harder for her, which is why listening to her moans brings him more joy and pleasure than he thought possible. He wonders how hard will she groan when she comes, what kind of noises will she make? He will find out today even if it’s the last thing he’ll do. Fuck, the mere thought of Yona coming undone has managed to be enough for him before, and now that her tongue is on his, that her round and firm breasts are pressed against his chest, Hak begs to all the gods to give him the strength to hold back.

 

She stops kissing him, and he misses her lips instantly. When he opens his eyes, her eyes are on his intensely, her lips curled into a whimsical smile. Her hands grab the hem of his shirt and, in one firm movement, she pulls his t-shirt up to uncover his bare chest. He raises up both his arms and allows her to undress him. Yona throws his clothes on top of her dress and then her eyes go back to him. She looks so pleased with what she sees that it actually makes him thankful for all the gruesome training his Boxing coach has put him through for past years. Yona smiles as her fingers ghost over his nipples

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” She asks, inching close to him until her lips are top of his

 

“Please” He mumbles, his chest tingling from the warmness of her hands

 

“I’ve always thought you’re hot”

 

“ _God, me too.”_ He wants to say, but the thought dies in his brain the moment she captures his lower lip between her teeth.

 

His pulse rises up violently when his left hand dares to cup her ass, feeling the familiar fabric of her panties on his fingertips. His lips abandon her mouth and find her neck, her head falls to the side to allow him a better access. He takes it, kissing and sucking on every inch of her pure skin; He wants to discover her, all of her most tender spots, her weaknesses, one by one. The small whimper she exhales when he sucks on her neck assures him that he’s on the right path. Thank God. He then kisses her shoulders, her collarbone, everywhere, like he’s gonna die tomorrow.

 

“May I?” He asks, when his right hand finds the lock of her bra

 

“Please” She begs. The bra find it’s place with the shirt and the dress.

 

Fuck. He’s imagined them, god only know he has, but seeing them in the flesh is beyond this world. Her breasts are not too big, nor too small, but perfect, round, firm and pale. There’s a little brown beauty mark on her left areola that he doesn’t hesitate to kiss. Once and over and over again. Her back arches more and she empties her lungs in a soft moan. He bites her other nipple, gently, and she squeals, but doesn’t push him away. He takes it as a good sign.

 

Then suddenly she pulls his face up to her and, breathlessly, kisses him. She’s shivering, he can feel it, and he’s probably shivering too, the warm emotions that pile up in his chest almost overwhelming him. “I want you inside of me,” She murmurs against his lips “Hak” She breathes his name softly, but urgently, like she’s never wanted anything more “ _Hak_ ” Again, in a whisper, just like lovers do.

 

He tightens his grip on her hips and stands up, pulling her up with him. His eyes on hers and hers on his the whole time. He wants to say he loves her, he wants to let her know how much he cares, but instead he drops her in the bed carefully. And stands there, looking at her, if only for just a second. He observe her, to save this perfect moment, so he won’t ever forget it. If this is a dream he might as well enjoy it.

 

He ghosts his fingers up her thighs, close to her panties “I’m gonna have my way with you first, Princess” He says, touching her bare stomach and breasts again “If you’ll allow me”

 

What Yona does next, he wouldn’t have guessed. She moves her hand to her middle and presses her index finger to her clit, her eyes inviting. “Touch me here” She commands, and it takes him a second, but he obligues, replacing her hand with his own. God, he likes this side of Yona, all assertive about what she wants. He circles his fingers over her red panties and her reaction is immediate. She grasps the sheets and bites her lip, her hips slightly thrusting against his hand.

 

“Oh” She moans “Yes, so… good… _Hak_ ” She touches her own breasts and breathes erratically as he takes her panties off, finally. She was prepared, he sees, because her tender pubes are trimmed carefully. So perfect. So damn perfect.

 

He should, but he doesn’t ask permission to kneel before her and continue where he left off, but with his tongue.

 

“Oh!” She arches so hard the she actually sits up “What are you--” But he kisses her clit again, and again, burying himself between her wet folds, tasting the saltiness of the place no one has ever been before. He feels powerful, turned on and unstoppable as he sees her rolling her eyes in pleasure. “I’m gonna--” She whimpers, reaching to grab his hair “Oh, oh!”

 

“Yes” He smiles “Come for me, Yona” He begs, then runs his tongue over her swollen nub as his middle finger slides inside of her, slowly, discovering how amazingly tight she is.

 

“Make me” She commands, bringing his face up to kiss him full on the mouth. Does she taste herself in his tongue? Does she like it? For the way her nails bury in the skin of his back and her hips thrust against his finger, he can safely assume she does.

 

He pushes his hand once and twice inside of her and her feels it, finally. She gets tighter, if possible, around his finger. He takes all the sounds she makes into his mouth and promises  himself to never, ever forget the way she just said his name. _His_ name. Not anyone else’s.

 

“Hak... _Hak_ ” She repeats, between breaths

 

“Yes?” He answers, moving to lay next to her

 

“I think I just died” She jokes, kissing his bare shoulder “I’m naked... _and_ dead” Her laughter fills the room. Oh, her laughter used to be his favourite sound in the word. Not anymore, not after hearing her moan.

 

“Take me with you” He whispers playfully, placing a soft peck on her forehead. And he meant it innocently, he truly did, but her eyes widen and a mischievous smile appears on her lips.

 

“I plant to.”

 

And suddenly, she’s standing in front of him unbuckling his belt.

 

“What, no, I didn’t mean it like--” He tries, but the painfully hard bulge in his pants gives it away

 

“Shhh” She takes off his pants “I wasn’t lying, Hak.” But she must see the question in his face, because she closes the distance and whispers into his ear “I want you inside of me”

 

_Good God._

 

“I-I brought condoms” He blushes at his own comment, because he wasn’t sure how to bring it up

 

“I’m on the pill” She answers, blushing too. There’s a little silence before he takes in what she just said

 

“You are?” She nods “Why?” And he’s a little scared of the answer, the mere thought of her being in someone else’s bed making a revolt in his stomach.

 

“I don’t know, I knew it was gonna happen on prom day? I don’t know I just went to the doctor and he gave them to me, it was easy” He wants to ask many questions, but he knows it’s not his place to do so “But I’m a virgin, Hak” She informs as if she could read his thoughts “It’s just… condoms are weird to me and… I wanted my first time to--” But he interrupts her with a kiss, because she doesn’t owe him any explanations as much as he’d like to hear them. As much as some part of him feels entitled to them, like he deserves them, he doesn’t.

 

She bites his lower lip and caresses his neck with her tiny hands. He groans and his cock stirs, reminding him of the painful erection that he still has going on. She notices and gives him a smile before, finally, taking his boxers off. His length escapes its confinement more alive than ever before, prepared, impatient for her. He blushes when she can’t seem to stop staring at his groin, eyes wide open. “Stop that, damn it” He orders, taking her face in his hands she he can force her to look at him

 

“What if it doesn’t fit?” She asks, worried. He tries, but  can’t contain his laughter, because she looks so tiny and he’s pretty aware that he’s a bit above average in that department, so she has a right to be concerned, but still the whole thing is too funny “Don’t laugh! it’s me who’s gonna hurt,”

 

“Well,” He kisses her lips, still smiling “we really don’t have to do it, Yona,”  He trails kisses down her neck “it’s okay, I can--”

 

“No, I want to. I’m ready” And she does look resolved, so he believes her.

 

“I can be on top, if you want--” But he’s interrupted by her hand around his hardness. “Oh _God_ ” He breathes, because his dick is on her hand and he’s never been more turned on than he is right now. Her palm strokes his girth, erupting waves of hot electricity all over his body “Y-you’re killing me, Yona” He mumbles as she raises an eyebrow whimsically and bites her lip. She’s loving it, he sees, loving every second of his vulnerability “W-wait, you ready?” He asks, moving her hand away, because if she keeps working him with her hand and looking at him like that, he’s sure he’ll lose it in no time.

 

“I am” She climbs him again, hugging his neck as her nose plays with his. He holds her weight up little, with his right arm,  and with his left one he guides the tip of his arousal to her eager clit, just circling it a bit to arouse her enough for it to be as painless as possible. She moans softly against his lips and he takes it as good sign. He lowers himself to her eager, wet entrance and sighs, sliding into her painfully slowly, because _damn_ , she’s so tight. Inch by inch, it feels heavenly for him but deep down he knows it must be hurting her. Suddenly, she gasps and buries her face in the crook of his neck, pressing herself strongly to him.

 

“You okay?” He asks, trying to forget the fact that he is, actually, all the way inside of Yona right now

 

“You’re big” She comments, but somehow it doesn’t sound like a compliment. “I’m okay, just give me a minute” She breathes and he kisses her shoulder, making a hot trail of kisses to her neck. After a few seconds she starts moving her hips up and down his length. He’s actually glad they’re in this position now, that way she can set the pace and he doesn’t have to worry about hurting her so much, but, damn, he’s still closer to his release than he’d like. The small involuntary purrs that escape her mouth send all of his blood rushing to his cock, making him dizzy and erratic. He kisses her, and grips her ass with one arm and using the other one to press her more against him, because even though he’s inside of her he still wants her closer. _Closer_ . He caresses the skin of her back and plays with her hair in his hands, as her body moves on his a little faster every time. She suddenly pushes him to the bed and he lies there, enjoying the sight of how she rides him. The bouncing of her breasts and the way her throat adjusts to her swallowing threatening to drive him insane “Oh… You’re so... big, Hak” And this time, it _is_ a compliment. _Fuck, Yona._ He wishes he could hold it in longer, just a little longer, but as the words leave her mouth he feels all of the nerves of his body explode at once. He moans her name and she leans to kiss him, the feeling of her erect nipples against his chest as he spills inside of her is all he could’ve ever wanted. Heaven.

 

“Yona” He sighs into her lips, struggling to catch his breath “I’m so sorry, you didn--”

 

“Watching you was amazing, Hak” She assures him, “It just took me a little to adjust” She continues,climbing off his now soft member and lying on the bed  “And you made me come before so I--”

 

“Fuck, no.” He might be done, but there’s now way he’s gonna leave her like that. “If you think I’m gonna leave you halfway, think again ” He composes himself as he kisses her breast bone and then takes her right nipple in his mouth and pinches the left one between his fingers, delighting himself with the glorious noises that instantly escape her. He opens her legs with his free hand and his fingers find her swollen clit again. Caressing her nub with his thumb while he inserts his middle finger where his cock had just been, Hak smiles when she gasps, her chest vibrating under his mouth

 

“Oh my God, Hak” She exclaims, rocking her hips around his hand “Faster” She begs, and the obeys, increasing the ministrations of his fingers as his mouth kisses it’s way to her other breast, biting it softly “More, more” He inserts his index finger too and she breathes in all of the air in the room at once, desire exploiting inside of her body. Amazing.

 

“You’re so beautiful” He confesses, abandoning her swollen nipples to whisper into her ear as both his fingers curl inside of her “You don’t know the things I would do to you, Yona, this is _nothing_ ” He sinks his digits deeper into her drenched folds, finding a particularly sensitive spot that makes her whimper louder, burying her nails in his back again

 

“ _Oh my God, yes_ ”

 

“You don’t know how I’ve dreamed of fucking you senseless, Princess”

 

“Make- make me come, Hak, make me” He circles his thumb on her clit and curls his fingers inside of her. Faster. Harder. She thrusts against his hand, arching her back as she rides his hand to find her pleasure. She kisses him when she comes, her desire erupting around his hand, and he keeps rubbing her sensitive nub, just because he want to hear her begging him to stop “Stop, stop” She smiles and he smiles back. She kisses him tenderly then, biting into his lower lip as her spasms die down “I’m shaking so much” She says “All those things you said, oh god”

 

He actually blushes “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Yona” And he’s never been more sincere in his life.

 

“I did, so much” She answers, still wearing a flawlessly tired smile on her lips

 

“Wait” He reaches for the tissue box on her nightstand, because he knows there’s a mess of things to be cleaned up. He settles between her legs, opening her up gently. She looks at him surprised, apparently not ready for another round. “Trust me” He says, placing a soft kiss on her knee. And she nods, because she does trust him, they’ve been friend their whole lives, after all. He cleans her sensitive skin from all the fluids with soft movements as she watches him amazed.

 

“How did it take me so long?” She mumbles

 

“What?” he asks once he’s finished and goes back to lie next to her

 

“Nothing” She smiles, cuddling on his chest “Nothing” She repeats

 

Hak smiles. He could stay like this forever, he thinks, and caresses her flushed cheeks as she dozes off, naked and calm. He covers her with a white bed sheet.

 

He could stay like this forever, and still, forever wouldn't be enough.

  


 


	2. Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona goes to prom with a worry in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. So one of my dear friends from the AkaYona fandom requested me to write how Prom had been for Yona. She wanted her POV on the whole situation so I'm sorry but this is not chapter two, more like 1.5 really.
> 
> I didn't know if i should post it or not, but whatever, I guess i'll leave it here in case someone else wanted it.  
> Thanks for your comments and support! They mean the world to a blocked artist like me!
> 
> Dedicated to Lichthime, finall here it is gurl! Thanks for bearing with me!

The mirror doesn’t lie: The dress is absolutely stunning. Bright red, like her hair, and flowy like a dream. Yona knows that, humility aside, she looks absolutely perfect from head to toe.

 

_ The number you’ve reached is currentl-- _

 

It took her two full hours to prepare for this night but now she’s -  _ finally!  _ \- almost done. She opens the little pink box at her bedside table and takes the beautiful hairpin that’s in it, the final touch. Will he notice? Will he remember that he gave it to her when she turned 16? Of course he will, and he’ll give her his brightest smile when he sees she’s wearing it, she just  _ knows _ . Yona can’t hold back the smile and blush that rush to her face as she inserts the ornament into her hair. Flawless.

 

She does a final spin and, after checking again that everything is in order she’s sure she’s finally done. Her dress is on point, her hair is cooperating and there’s nothing out of place. Nothing could ruin this moment, she thinks. And yet...

 

_ The number you’ve--  _

 

“What an _absolute_ asshole.” She buffs, looking out the window for what seems like the hundredth time this day.

 

But no way. No. No way. There is  _ no way _ she’s gonna let this subhuman monkey ruin her day. So he just decided to disappear  _ today _ , of all days? Whatever. He must have been boxing all day like the Super Manly Man that he thinks he is. And like, whatever.

 

_ Whatever. _

 

But still, she wanted him to see the final product. She wanted him to look at her like that again, just once more, and be so blown away by her that he can’t even come up with something stupid to say about her dress. She doesn’t know why, but the sudden honesty in his words made her extremely happy.

 

_ The number you’ve reached is currently unavailable. Leave a message after the tone. _

 

“So you’re just not gonna show up, huh?” She asks into her phone “What have you been up too all damn day anyways?” She adds, and then sighs resignedly “Are you… mad at me for something? I won’t apologize if I don’t know what it is so don’t even think--”

 

_ Beep. Your message has been sent. _

 

“Ugh!” Yona exclaims as she fights the urge to throw her phone out the window. “Why do you make me worry about you like this?” She asks to his window  “You better not be eating instant noodles from that god forsaken dirty place by the beach, Son Hak” But of course he is, she instantly thinks “Of course” And the thought makes her emotions jump from anger to sadness in a blink. As if she wasn’t already conflicted enough.

 

Yona sits on the edge of her bed and suddenly there it is again. That strange feeling that has been showing up lately. Something between unease and anxiety.

 

_ Is he really mad? Am I the reason he’s skipping prom? Did I do something to make him uncomfortable? Does he not want me around? Should I… Should I… distance myself from him from now on? _

 

The mere thought makes her stomach hurt. 

 

“No. It can’t be.” She thinks, shooing away her internal ghosts away as she paces around the room “Ugh, whatever, I won’t think about this again, alright? Enough” She scolds herself as she breathes. “Enough, enough”

 

_ “Are you sick, Yona?” _ He asked her a few days ago _ “Are you sleeping properly?” _

 

And she had not, because stupid, nasty and crippling thoughts like these ones kept haunting her late at night when she was too vulnerable to shake them off. In this big house that she had decided to live alone in, nightmares could too easily crawl up her bed. And lately, all of them were of Hak. He had skipped prom, and she should have asked him if it was her fault when she had the chance because something inside told her that it was. The way he looked at her, so deeply. It seemed like the whole world had stopped. He wanted to tell her something, and she wanted to hear it, but at the end nothing happened and at night, when she was alone with her thoughts, the intrigue turned into darkness. Hak was everything she had. Her home, her family, her best friend. The thought of ever losing him made her realise how lonely she truly was in the world, and how much of that void was filled by the idiot next door.

 

The doorbells rings finally and she jumps out of her bed to answer it.

 

Soo-Won. Brilliant Soo-Won who’s smile could put the sun to shame, had invited  _ her _ to prom, of  _ all girls _ . Maybe she wasn’t so alone after all. Just maybe.

 

* * *

 

 

As she walks into the room and people turn to look at her, arm hooked to one of the most candid and cutests guys in the entire school, Yona thinks that if in another life she was some sort of princess or Queen, this is what it must have felt like when she walked amongst her followers. Like you’re walking so high in the clouds that they cannot reach you. It felt amazing.

 

“See?” Soo Won asks brilliantly “I told you how beautiful you looked, Yona. Everyone is looking at you”

 

She smiles “Well, not  _ everyone _ ” The words escape her mouth like they had a life of their own, and she instantly regrets them, because Soo Won’s smile slowly fades.

 

“I’m sorry about that” He offers, sadly “I know you really wanted him to come”

 

“Oh, no, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that” She smiles again “I’m just a little worried because he hasn’t been answering his phone all day, that loser”

 

“Oh”

 

“I think he’s mad at me, but I don’t know why” She sighs defeatedly

 

“I don’t think it’s you he’s mad to, Yona”

 

“Huh?” Yona frowns “What do you mean?”

 

“Nothing, nothing. Can I get you something to drink?”

 

* * *

 

 

The night felt like a dream. Lili and Tetora kept asking her about her date with Soo Won and, honestly, she could only say nice things about it. He had been the blue prince she always knew he was, and she enjoyed every second with him. 

 

“Then why do you keep checking your phone all the time?” Lili asks, taking the device from her hands “You’re doing it right now!”

 

“Oh, shit, have I?” She curses, surprised. She hadn’t even noticed she had been doing that! Did she do it when she was with Soo Won? What if he thought he was bored?

 

“Yes! Every three minutes! Give it a break, girl” Tetora snaps

 

“Ugh! It’s just that Hak is mad at me for some reason and he won’t answer my messages, it’s driving me nuts”

 

“Well, whatever, it doesn’t matter now--” Lili starts

 

“ Well, it matters to _me_ ” Yona takes the phone from her hands “But fine, fuck it, I’ll stop checking the damn thing, I don’t even care, see?” She decides, stealing one final glance at the screen before putting it away “It’s not like it’s my fault anyways.”

 

Xxxx

 

Soo Won takes her to the dance floor, once the music starts, and she’s actually surprised to see he’s such a good dancer. Of course he would be, it’s Soo Won! He’s good at most things he does and dancing is one of them. He takes her and spins her and, once again, she feels clouds beneath her feet and all around her. She hadn’t noticed she liked dancing so much until now. Still she hopes she’s at least average at it and it’s not making a fool of herself. But, honestly, even if she did, the flowing curves of her dress hid it very well, and she was so grateful for it.

 

The crowded dancefloor forces Yona even closer to him than she was as the band starts a new song, and she couldn’t be more grateful. Today she had to kiss him, it was the perfect moment, and all signs pointed to the conclusion that he liked her back. Lingering looks and silly flirtatious jokes she laughed loudly at, he had to like her, why would he invite her if he hadn’t? Would he kiss her first? She playfully grabs his lapels and draws him closer, and then lets him go as the sensuous rhythm of “Suit and Tie” by Justin Timberlake takes a hold of her.

 

_ All pressed up in black and white  _

_ And you’re dressed in that dress I like  _

_ Love is swinging in the air tonight  _

 

_ Let me show you a few things. _

 

She locks her arms behind his neck and nervousness overcomes her as he presses his forehead against hers. She breathes in and feels his hesitant hands on her back, still unsure of whether they should press her more against him or not. 

 

_ Let me show you  _

_ A-few-things. _

 

She flexes her toes and gains the distance she needs to plant her lips onto his. And it catches him off guard, but he reciprocates instantly, caressing her face softly as he angles his face to deepen the kiss. The music keeps playing, the bass vibrating on her chest, but they are not dancing anymore. She mirrors the soft movements of his lips, and suddenly the realization hits her that she is, indeed and finally, kissing the love of her life. Yeah. She finally is.

 

The “love of her life”.

 

And she feels nothing.

 

No butterflies, as she was promised by every fairy tale ever. No passion as she was promised by her friends. Nothing.  _ Is this normal? _ She thinks, remembering the other couple of boys she had kissed in her life. None of them made her particularly tingly or passionate, but feeling this amount of - _ nothing- _ is completely new to her. And it’s not that he’s a bad kisser, in fact he is very gentle and his lips are soft and strong at the same time, better than any other kissed she’s recieved before… then why? Why is she thinking so much? Why is she ruining the best moment of an already perfect night?

 

And then, as an unwanted intruder, another question assaults her...

 

Hak

 

Would it feel the same to kiss Hak?

 

Her stomach twist and turns and she suddenly opens her eyes. The song is over.

 

When he separates from her and opens his eyes, Yona can’t do anything but stare at him blankly. Why did she imagine herself kissing Hak just now? He heart still can’t stay steady from that image, from the single idea of being with her best friend like that. How did her train of thought lead her this way? Why did she let it?

 

“Yona?” Soo Won asks when he stares at her blank expression “Are you ok?”

 

But she doesn’t know what to say, and something in his eyes tells her that he doesn’t need any explanations “I- I’m sorry… I don’t know… what…” She stutters

 

He sighs “Yes you do”

 

“No, no I don’t” Yona argues, as conflicting thoughts assault her again

 

“Yes, you do” He repeats, caressing her face with his thumb

 

“No I don’t!”

 

“It’s Hak” Soo Won says, and she honestly doesn’t know how it is that he just read her mind. Was she being so transparent, so obvious?

 

“W-what? What about him?” But as soon as she finishes asking that, a new loud song starts “Soo Won!, What about Hak?!” She yells at him between the crowd cheering and all the noise. He signals her to bring her ear closer to him, and she does, now infinitely curious about what he has to say. Something about this feels important, and she needs to figure out what it is.

 

“Hak has a huge secret that you don’t know about” He says into her ear, but the idea doesn’t make any sense. Hak has a  _ secret _ ? The she, her best friend in the whole world, doesn’t know?

 

“No! He doesn’t keep secrets from me” She says to his ear cockily

 

“He does” Soo Won replies “Do you want to know what it is?” And dear lord, she wants to know!

 

“But what does it have to do with anything?” She asks first

 

“Everything”

 

“Then what is it?!” She finally questions

 

“I think it’s time for you to know this” He adds, toying even more with her patience “Hak,” He whispers “is in love with you”

 

“Oh, shut up!” She exclaims, playfully hitting him on the shoulder “You’re so stupid!” She exclaims

 

“Yona, just think about it for a second and tell me that I am wrong”

 

“Oh come on! No! no, no, no, no” She repeats to herself as her mind replays his actions of the past few hours. - _ No, no, no, no, no _ \- And then of the past month - _ Oh, shit _ -. The moment he had told her he wouldn’t go to prom, the strangely deep looks he sometimes gives her. The way he looked at her when she put on the dress to show it to him. Could it be? He heart jumps inside her chest. “Oh my god, really?…” She covers her mouth and looks at Soo Won, finally managing to believe his words “But- But.. We’re friends… He’s my… Oh my god!” But it makes perfect sense. Not only the past month, but the past years, there was always something there. Always.

 

“Do you understand now…” He says into her ear “why he didn’t want to come?”

 

“So it  _ was _ my fault! I knew it al along! Oh my God, I feel so stupid!” She covers her face to hide her embarrassment “I’m such an idiot!” She exclaims

 

“And now another secret, are you ready?” She meets his eyes curiously

 

“Oh God, what?”

 

“You…” But before he even says the words, she knows “love him too”

 

And she smiles because, somehow, this revelations doesn’t surprise her one bit.

It was  _ so _ obvious. So ridiculously obvious she curses herself for not figuring it out sooner. Everything inside of her was screaming it, everything came full circle, why was she repressing it so hardly? Why was she unable to admit it to herself? Was it easier now because she knew his feelings too? What would she do about it?

What would she do?

 

“So…” Soo Won asks, breaking her thoughts as the music died down again “What will you do?”

 

“I’m so sorry, Soo Won” She offers him a smile as she leans in to kiss his cheek “But I think I have to go”

 

xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics by Sia - "Breathe me"  
> Please comment if you liked it! :D


End file.
